


Keep This Between Us

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Reader Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original title: Merry Christmas Khan Noonien Singh</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep This Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: Merry Christmas Khan Noonien Singh

This is _not_ what you had envisioned when you joined Star Fleet. 

You thought that you would be assigned to a star ship to help other graduates, possibly even to captains like James T. Kirk, where you ended up was the exact opposite.  

From your first day at Section 31, you felt a hard lump in your stomach as you typed in the key to unlock the first cryotube. Admiral Marcus had then assigned you to help the man, Khan Noonien Singh, in any medical way deemed necessary. You watched as several of Marcus' thugs ripped him from the tube and dropped him onto a long, cold steel examination table. You had heard tales of this man growing up as a child because of you father's love for anything 20th century.

And those stories did not live up to the man now sitting across the room from you.

You kept your gaze on him as you sat sipping some form of ale and chuckling at the memory of McCoy. He was back on the _Enterprise_ now as far as you could recall. In the long run, you brief fling meant nothing to the charming doctor anyway. 

Sighing heavily, you set the drink down and take your eyes off of Khan.  He had just greeted another one of Star Fleets unsuspecting higher ups who in turn called him by the sick name given to him. John Harrison. 

you could see the almost undetectable twitch of his eyebrow. You'd overseen his health for several months now; healing laser burns, deep gashes, and after infectious diseases.  You shivered at the thought of the last one. Marcus had preformed some sick experiments on the super human before turning him into his "weapons mechanic". 

"You're frowning Doctor," he whispers as he stands beside you, "You should be smiling, this is a Christmas party after all."

You smile at turn to him, mimicking his polite cover conversation, "I just have a lot on my mind."

The music shifts to a 20th century Christmas song and, much to your surprise, Khan extends his hand to you. You take it gently and follow him to the edge of the dance floor, all the while, you keep replaying your plan in your head. 

"I've never seen you like this." Khan lifts your chin to force you to look up at him.  You swallow as you catch the sadness in his heterocromic eyes and follow his perfect flow. _Of course he's good at dancing, just like everything else._ You chide yourself as he spins you outward and then draws you into his chest at the end of the song. "Explain."

"I have a present for you." you smile at the brief flicker of shock that passes across his features. He chuckles and glances down at your red gown. You shake your head and join in. "No, not that." 

Others are leaving as you take Khan's hand in your own. "Come with me." 

One of the guards posted at the door moves to follow you both and you shake your head. "I can handle him." the guard looks at you reluctantly before letting you and Khan pass. 

"Close your eyes." He could memorize the layout of where you're taking him if he really wanted to. "Follow."

You slowly make your way from the party on the top floor of the Archives to the elevator where you press the button for the bottom floor. Khan loosens his bow tie and places it in his suit pocket and re-grips your hand just as the elevator dings open.  

After several halls and turns, you both stand in front of  a password protected door. " We only have ten minutes," Glittering gloved fingers quickly press the right sequence and you turn to Khan. "You can open your eyes..."

Khan walks past you and quickly through the rows of cryotubes. His family.  You watch as tears stream down his face while he leans down to unfog the glass. His low timbre utters out their names as he checks to see if the tubes are stable. 

"Thank you." He chokes as he turns on his heels to soak in the fact Marcus has kept his word. 

"Merry Christmas Khan Noonein Singh." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
